


Bright and Crisp with Floral Notes

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Masquerade, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: The Hierophant’s realm made for the best weddings.Lucio stood by the Hierophant himself atop a dias at the front of the room, surveying the gilded scene before him behind his own horned mask. For once, Lucio didn’t care to know his guests beyond the satisfaction that they were all dazzled and enjoying themselves. All would slip away into a pleasant fog the next morning like an evening spent with the Fae of legend. “It’s perfect.” Lucio narrowed his eyes and his lips quirked upward with a smile. “And my spouse to be has found the wine before he’s found me.”





	Bright and Crisp with Floral Notes

Glimmering masks, fluttering feathers, flowing fabrics, and an ethereal glow in a sparkling white cathedral made a ballroom worthy of being called a dreamscape. Pearl, silver, and gold adorned every guest, weaving to music less heard and more felt, dances the heart knew but mind couldn’t recall, melodies they’d forget in the light of day but sang in a world beyond the mundane.

The Hierophant’s realm made for the best weddings.

Lucio stood by the Hierophant himself atop a dias at the front of the room, surveying the gilded scene before him behind his own horned mask. For once, Lucio didn’t care to know his guests beyond the satisfaction that they were all dazzled and enjoying themselves. All would slip away into a pleasant fog the next morning like an evening spent with the Fae of legend. “It’s perfect.” Lucio narrowed his eyes and his lips quirked upward with a smile. “And my spouse to be has found the wine before he’s found me.”

The Hierophant huffed, posing with his own glass of rosé. They watched Valerius tilt a wineglass into an stream of water from an ornate marble water fountain and fill his cup, pleased as the water turned to wine the second it hit the crystal. “Can you blame him? It’s our specialty.”

Valerius, able to sense when he was being talked about, took his place on the Hierophant’s other side. “I wasn’t aware I’d show up fashionably late to my own wedding party. Where’s the music coming from, anyway?”

Lucio waved his hand. “Magic, my dear.”

“For the last time, I’m a ram,” Valerius quipped with a smile, making Lucio roll his eyes exaggeratedly. 

“By the time everyone realizes this is real and not a very good dream, I’ll be safely settled in your estate. A bit of disorientation is necessary, hence the partying before, during, and after our ceremony.” It was complicated, trying to hide his own presence at his wedding. Too much direct interaction and someone would realize Lucio was almost breaking his promise to be banished forever. “Besides, who could arrest me here? I’m not in Vesuvia, just another plane of existence.”

“Let’s try to not worry about that.” Valerius held his glass out to Lucio and a cup of deep red liquid appeared in Lucio’s. Lucio grinned and clinked their glasses together. “To us?” suggested Valerius.

“To us- and the hope that you can dance in those heels.”

The Hierophant watched with a bemused smile as both drank. For Lucio, it was the smoothest robust wine he’d ever tasted, for Valerius, it was a sweeter white with hints of citrus to match his elevated mood. They finished, and the second the glasses became an inconvenience they vanished. Lucio could tell Valerius was pouting even behind his mask. “Well? Let’s dance!”

Lucio, freed from his chains, had become relaxed and personable, although he was still a work in progress. Valerius was more confident in his natural self, living like every breath was an unconstrained sigh of relief. What had been a purely physical and emotionally stunted relationship had, with time and many secret visits, grown into something more. The separate realizations that the two could be compatible and comfortable had been powerful. 

They eased into the crowd, dancing a spirited waltz with Valerius in Lucio’s arms. Guests around them were also partaking in food set out on tables around the perimeter of the room. Pastries, cakes, and entrées from all over the world were laid out with vines of sweet grapes weaving between the platters. The environment of music and carefree laughter had Valerius relaxed and amicable, smiling warmly at Lucio. “I’m honored you two threw such an extravagant gathering for us.”

“It’s what I do best.”

The actual ceremony happened in a lull of music, with onlookers curiously gathered around Lucio, Valerius, and the Hierophant. They angled their masks back, making them the only people showing their true faces in the crowd. Rings and vows were exchanged quickly, with a few phrases echoing in the chamber.

“Do you, Lucio, take Valerius to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.”

“And do you, Valerius, take Lucio to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

The Hierophant nodded. “Then I declare your souls bound together with love, never to endure chains again.”

-~-

It took a few moments for Lucio to realize he wasn’t in the Hierophant’s realm anymore. He opened his eyes to a view of bright sunshine and vineyards through a grand window. Valerius stirred beside him and sighed, hugging Lucio close in their bed, still dressed in their formal wedding attire. “Remember,” murmured Valerius. “You have to actually work in the vineyard if you don’t want people to suspect you’re really you from a distance.”

“I know, we’ve been over our plan before.” Lucio stretched and sighed, eyes landing on a crate of mead with a note from the Hierophant on it reading, ‘For your honeymoon.’ Lucio grinned as he heard Mercedes and Melchior barking and running around through the grape bushes, taking to their new home with enthusiasm. Camio screamed somewhere in the distance and Lucio chuckled, bringing Valerius in for a kiss. “It’s worth it to be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There was going to be a Lucio wedding zine but we all posted separately instead, I had so much fun writing this. I don’t think I could ever not love this pair 
> 
> My tumblr is stressbakingelf, come say hi!


End file.
